


Bodyguard

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need one bodyguard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

The chance to relax and enjoy a party was one that not often happened for any of the people at the club when they finished another season of RuPaul's Drag Race, Ru had asked only a few people from outside the group to join them and yet, some of them were causting troubles. Merle and Michelle had been relaxing in a corner, joined by Deven who had been one to push them closer together and suggest they get over themselves and just be happy. As was often the case it was when one of them split off from the group that trouble struck. Deven had been the one who went to get them more drinks, mostly non-alcoholic. 

At the bar it was crushed as usual, full of Queens, Pit Crew, Judges, Family and Friends. There were a few people who had managed to get in but most of them had been weeded out fast when they began to hassle people, one last man remained, he had been silent, and mostly harmless just drinking in the atmosphere. His cool had lapsed however on spotting Deven alone at the bar, many of the people around knew her of course but the chance to get close was one this man could no longer handle, he had approached, waiting until she had leant to pay before letting his hand stroke up her back, the tension ratcheting up instantly. By the time Deven had turned the man was on the floor, a very angry looking man stood over him. 

"You've been warned. Twice. Get lost."

There was a husk to the voice and yet, when the man's hand rose to tuck hair out of his eyes, it was clear, this was the same Drag Prince who had come with Merle, a friend perhaps, or just someone who had proven trustworthy, right now it didn't matter, the man, Prince, had pulled the other up and hustled him out briskly, the troublemaker landing a hit but losing the fight when the Prince saw him off with a sharp whistle and pulling a phone out. 

"Scram... or would you rather deal with the police?"

The man had taken off, the Prince snorting slightly with iritation, turning to come back inside, snagging a few napkins on the way back in, blotting the split lip with a sigh. Silence had fallen when the man threw his punch and now the Prince smiled, beckoning for the DJ to get the party going again, not noticing Deven approaching until almost too late. 

"Did he hurt you?"

The question drew the Prince's attention and he smiled softly, shaking his head. 

"I've had worse."

"You..."

"He should never have touched you like that."

"You... saw that?"

"Yeah, should have been closer."

"Why?"

"Could have spared us both a little stress..."

Silence fell again, at least between Deven and the Prince. 

"Here, let me..."

Deven had taken the napkin before the Prince could stop her, moving to blot the bleeding lip, the blood slowing a little. 

"Thank you."

"For what? being late?"

"What's your name anyway?"

"Depends..."

"On?"

"Drag name, or actual name?"

"Either."

"Flick."

"That doesn't so too...great."

"Beats Fliss."

Deven had smiled slightly. 

"Yeah, guess so... I should get back to my friends."

"Sure..."

Deven had been unable not to look back at the Prince, Flick. She had never asked which the name was... but she would find out. 

The Prince had moved only a little away, following at a pace, aware of others beginning to crowd Deven's little table. She had waited until the crowd was clearly freaking out the other women, then moved closer, her gaze dark and silent. The crowds had thinned and she had sighed, moving to walk away. A light grip at her wrist stopped her. 

"Wait..."

Flick had turned, her gaze softening a little without her knowing, her voice sticking in her throat. 

"Thank you."

Flick had smiled, nodded, flexing her wrist slightly. Merle had released the girl's wrist her voice soft, a little teasing. 

"So, you seem to keep rescuing us... why?"

Flick had shrugged. 

"Nobody else gets it I suppose..."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine... listen... I have to go, my shifts done."

"Don't."

The word came from behind her, A second hand grasping her wrist, she turned fiercely this time, her instinctive flinch stopping only as her eyes met Deven's. 

"Sorry... I just...Don't leave"

"I need to change..."

"Join us, please..."

"Alright."

Flick had sighed as she walked away, barely noticing anything as she made her way back to where she could change, smoothing out the clothing she had brought for her usual self, the simple white blouse and slim-cut blue skirt flattering her a little, her smile soft as she finally applied some make-up and let her hair free, it might not have been what she expected, but the job was turning out to be good for her. She had emerged into the party slightly shyly, moving to join Michelle, Merle and... Deven. Deven had moved closer to Michelle, clearly still not quite relaxed since... him. 

"Hi..."

"Flick?"

"Yeah, surprise..."

"Join us."

That was Michelle. Despite everything, Flicks agreed. 

"Guess all it takes is one bodyguard and one hell of a brave soul..."

"I'm not brave..."

Flicks speaks softly. 

"I just couldn't watch it happen, not again."

"You..."

"Yes."

"So you..."

"I stepped in... I had to. I couldn't let him hurt her..."

"I appreciate it."

Flick had smiled. 

"Good. I'm glad."


End file.
